


This one last hurrah in Chinese

by Arabwel, ch20529



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter明天要結婚了，可是他連對方叫什麼名字都不知道，只知道對方姓Argent。</p><p>在心情極度惡劣的情況下他跑去酒吧買醉，然後遇上了一個完全就是他喜歡類型的男人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	This one last hurrah in Chinese

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Arabwel for giving me the chance to translate this wonderful work. Enjoy it.
> 
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> Thank you! Yes, you can translate this to Chinese. As for the other story, it is fine by me if none of the other authors object - i know GoG already said yes
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1826983

This one last hurrah  
by Arabwel

簡介：

Peter明天要結婚了，可是他連對方叫什麼名字都不知道，只知道對方姓Argent。

在心情極度惡劣的情況下他跑去酒吧買醉，然後遇上了一個完全就是他喜歡類型的男人。

正文：

雖然狼人幾乎不可能喝醉，但是Peter今晚就是想把自己喝個爛醉。

他明天就要結婚了，照理說這原本是件令人欣喜的好事，很可惜的它並不是。

他從來沒見過那個要和他度過一生的男人，而且去他的！他除了那個人姓Argent以外連名字叫什麼都不知道！

看看他姊姊，狼群裡的Alpha，為了狼群的利益著想就這麼把Peter賣了。

好吧！冷靜點來看這決定其實頗合理。

Peter年輕而且不用擔心他未來會生下混種的繼承人威脅到Argent家繼承權問題。

眼光再看遠一點；這樣也不用緊張他會在床上污染Argent家未來的幼苗。

哼 ！那個人最好是能站的起來！

他的唇上依舊留有稍早前他咬死一隻灰鵝時沾上的附子草味，這味道在他鼻腔內揮之不去。

在結婚的事上他接受了Talia的安排，誰叫他姊姊是那個笑到最後的勝利者，而他卻注定得和一個不認識的人綁在牢寵裡一輩子。

雖然Peter還沉醉在他自己悲傷的情緒裡面，但是同時他還是注意到有個男人正從旁邊的腳凳上打量著他。

那個男人身上混合了麝香和火藥的汗味讓Peter的狼鼻子感到興奮，而且很明顯的在皮夾克底下那個人有副寬闊的肩膀。

Peter一定是不小心發出了聲音，因為那個男人猛然從他的威士忌中抬起頭了，那瞬間Peter感受到的強烈衝擊害他讓酒杯從手裡滑落，突然間他們眼神對上了。

藍眼睛對上了藍眼睛。

那個男人的英俊臉龐和他寬闊的雙肩極其相配。

他看起來比Peter年長但不至於老太多，至少絕對不會像Peter明早要結婚的男人那麼老。

Peter克制不住的笑了起來，然後他傾身向著他旁邊的這個男人，而男人臉上除了對Peter的疑惑很明顯的也帶有一絲興趣。

十五分鐘後Peter就被壓在後巷的牆上，那個男人…喔他叫Chris，正咬著他的頸子。

Chris長滿老繭的手正緊緊抓著Peter的牛仔褲把他按在牆上，Peter被這力道壓的快求饒了。

輕薄的襯衫馬上就被身後的磚瓦刮破了，雖然Peter的傷口幾乎是馬上就癒合了但他還是可以在自己把人類的指甲掐進Chris寬闊的肩膀時聞到陣陣的血腥味。

當Chris壓著Peter移動時Peter已經硬了，出乎意料的是Chris以人類的標準來看真是強壯。

所以當一隻手捏住他的頸子吻上他的唇時他並沒有拒絕，Peter雙膝跪在濕淋淋的人行道上一邊品嘗、交換著威士忌和伏特加還有Chris嘴裡肉桂牙膏的味道。

在Peter貼向Chris的牛仔褲隔著結實的布料用嘴描繪著那堅硬的勃起時，他依舊能嘗到唇上的附子草。

突然間一隻手強硬的壓下Peter的頭，那力道強到讓Peter發出一陣呻吟。

Peter深深的吸入鼻間的麝香味並撫弄著他臉前的雙球，然後他調整好位子把Chris的堅硬的勃起含入他的雙唇。

Peter呻吟出聲眼睛半瞇的感受著Chris在他嘴裡短促又急的進出。

Peter覺得自己醉了，他現在看起來一定是不拘小節、邋遢而且口水直流，但是他才不在乎！

他可以感覺到熱度正匯集向他的腹部。

他覺得他快射了，透過Chris在他嘴裡的存在和這苦澀的味道，他只希望滿腔的慾望能把他腦中的一切陰霾都去除。

結束後Peter試著用手穩住自己，但Chris的速度更快，他將手放在Peter的腰上好讓自己離開Peter的嘴裡。

Peter抬起目光眨了眨眼睛，他還在用微張的口吸著空氣試著緩過氣來。

忽然間Chris把他從地上來起用力的壓在牆上，Peter感覺到自己的臉被擠壓在冰冷又粗糙的牆面上。

然後當Chris慢慢的推進他的體內時Peter腦中最後出現的想法是他以後一定會很懷念這個！

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

狼人不會受到宿醉的困擾。

可是早上起床時Peter還是覺得陽光狠狠刺痛了他的眼睛，而且他的頭痛得像有人在裡面猛踩、歡呼一樣。

這也是為什麼當他見到他未來的丈夫時他一面眨眼一面快速的思考，他一定還在睡覺！

因為這不可能啊！

「Peter。」Talia用不容質疑的語氣介紹：「來見見Christopher Argent」。

END


End file.
